No me olvides
by mikoblue
Summary: Naruto había cumplido su sueño ahora era un hombre reconocido y querido en Konoha sin mencionar una figura importante en el mundo ninja. Era padre dos traviesos niños y tenía una hermosa esposa a la que amaba… y que lo había olvidado. Ahora que se ha convertido en un desconocido para la bella Hinata y haría todo para volverla a conquistar. Si tan solo supiera como lo había hecho...
Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, creador del asombroso mundo de Naruto

ANIVERSARIO

Naruto Uzumaki séptimo Hokage de Konoha no pudo evitar sonreír ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Normalmente se encontraba repleto de trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche, pero hoy por primera vez en varios meses había quedado libre cuando el reloj marcaba apenas las cinco de la tarde. Sin poder creerlo había revisado los documentos esperando que algo faltara, pero Shikamaru Nara su mano derecha lo había mandado a su casa alegando que disfrutara el día.

—Bien ¿Y qué es lo que haré?— se preguntó en voz alta volteando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que aunque los ciudadanos de Konoha sonreían a su paso ninguno se había acercado a saludarlo, demasiado acostumbrados a ver a alguno de sus clones sin imaginarse que el verdadero podría realmente estar entre ellos.

Se cruzó de brazos concentrándose en las posibilidades, lo mejor era regresar a su casa a pasar tiempo con su familia, jugar con sus hijos Boruto y Himawari pero sobre todo tenía ganas de estar con Hinata, su amada esposa, tal vez salir y tener una cena ellos solos después de que los niños se fueran a dormir y más tarde….

Naruto sintió como su estomago gruñía, no había comido, tan inmerso en su trabajo diario había olvidado el almuerzo, aunque ahora pensando en comida tal vez podría pasar por Ichiraku después de todo hacía tiempo que no visitaba al viejo Teuchi. Con eso en mente y sin ninguna preocupación se dirigió a su destino.

— ¡Naruto!— dijo Teuchi a modo de saludo al momento de ver al rubio entrar, puede que Naruto ahora fuera el séptimo Hokage pero para él, que lo había visto crecer… Naruto siempre sería Naruto, su mejor cliente o bueno simplemente decir que estaba demasiado viejo para olvidar sus costumbres.

— ¡Hey viejo!— saludó con una sonrisa sentándose en el lugar de siempre— ¡Dame un buen tazón de Ramen!

—Bien, pero acaso no es hoy…

Ambos se quedaron viéndose hasta que al final Teuchi se encogió de hombros dejándolo pasar, seguramente se habría equivocado de no ser así porque Naruto estaría sentado frente a él cuando su esposa lo estaría esperando en casa, ni siquiera Naruto era tan idiota.

Varias horas después frente a la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto se encontraba maldiciendo a los idiotas de Kiba y Shino que habían sido particularmente violentos para persuadirlo que se fuera a casa, si no fuera por ellos aun estaría disfrutando del ambiente en Ichiraku.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— dijo Naruto entrando sintiendo el calor del hogar en el rostro.

— Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun—La dulce voz de Hinata lo saludó pero al ver el estado lamentable de su marido corrió a auxiliarlo— ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

—No ha sido nada, solo Kiba y Shino que me han corrido a golpes de Ichiraku— explicó sentándose en el sillón mientras Hinata corría a traer el botiquín.

— ¿Ichiraku?— preguntó finalmente cuando comenzó con la curación en el rostro de su marido. Naruto sonrió al ver la preocupación de Hinata, era agradable que alguien se preocupara por ti, sentirse amado.

—Sí, hoy terminé temprano con el trabajo y como hacía tiempo que no comía ramen pues…—comenzó a decir pero al encontrarse con la triste mirada de Hinata se detuvo — ¿Qué pasa?

—N-nada— tartamudeo evadiendo la mirada del rubio —e-es… es solo que es raro que terminaras temprano.

Naruto vio a su esposa, su mirada triste, observó su apariencia, su corto cabello estaba adornado con un prendedor que él le había regalado años antes, su vestido de un color negro era elegante y recatado pero lo suficientemente ajustado para apreciar cada exuberante y atractiva curva de su cuerpo, su delicado rostro cubierto con una discreta capa de maquillaje haciendo resaltar los rosados labios.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Buscó a su alrededor la presencia de sus dos hijos pero el silencio le decía que estaban solos.

—Hinata ¿Dónde están Boruto y Himawari? ¿Por qué estas vestida así?— preguntó desconcertado a lo que ella le dirigió una mirada tormentosa.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

Él se puso a pensar desesperadamente pero lo único que acudía a su mente eran las reuniones que tendría el día siguiente, la inspección a los hospitales que haría la próxima semana, el papeleo… pero realmente no creía que ella se refiriera alguna de esas cosas ¿Qué era lo que se le escapaba? La expectación en el rostro de Hinata le decía que era algo importante ¿Pero qué?

— ¿El cumpleaños de tu padre?— dijo tratando de adivinar.

Hinata bajo la mirada dando la impresión de una mujer derrotada. Naruto tragó esperando lo peor, pero Hinata solo suspiró.

—No puedo creer que lo olvidaras Naruto-kun, has estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo de Hokage, realmente me preocupa que enfermes, debes tomarlo con calma— dijo levantando la vista mostrándole una tierna sonrisa y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos para nuevamente comenzar con la curación — Si algo te pasara yo no… eres lo más importante para mí, Naruto-kun. —se detuvo pareciendo un poco avergonzada—Bueno, tu, Boruto y Himawari. — Suspiró nuevamente antes de continuar — Los niños están fuera en una especie de entrenamiento, te pidieron permiso para no venir a dormir hoy.

— ¿Y tú?

— Sakura-san me invitó a una noche de chicas, ella piensa que necesitamos un descanso, así que saldremos a cenar.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mal, últimamente se había estado concentrando demasiado en sus obligaciones como Hokage y había descuidado a su familia, ni siquiera recordaba lo que decía Hinata. Nuevamente admiró la ropa de su esposa.

—En ese caso, yo te acompañaré —dijo incorporándose.

—Naruto-kun… — comenzó a decir pero al verlo ya en la puerta esperándola, simplemente calló y lo siguió.

El silencio era extraño, incomodo algo que nunca había pasado entre ellos, pensó con preocupación Naruto, sintiéndose perdido sin mencionar la sensación de que algo se le pasaba pero ¿Qué era? Cuando por fin divisó la casa de Sakura-chan, suspiró aliviado, al menos tendría tiempo de pensar.

— ¡Naruto, Hinata!— gritó sorprendida Sakura al ver a la pareja frente a su puerta — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Sakura-san veo que aun no estás lista— se apresuró a decir Hinata empujando hacía dentro de la casa a su amiga —te esperaré a que termines.

— ¿Termine?—preguntó Sakura sin entender lo que pasaba, pero al ver la mirada atormentada de Hinata trató de comprender entre líneas. —S-si, e-está bien.

— ¿A qué hora terminarán su noche de chicas?— preguntó Naruto frunciendo el seño dejando entre ver el disgusto que sentía ante la idea.

— ¿Noche de…? — comenzó Sakura pero al como Hinata apretaba su mano en una suplica silenciosa comprendió que su amigo seguía siendo un idiota, algo había pasado. Suspiró y abrazó protectoramente a la pelinegra— Tienes a Hinata para ti solo todo el tiempo así que terminará cuando tenga que terminar, después de todo nos merecemos una noche especial, y ahora puedes irte, que pronto llegaran las demás y no quiero que avergüences a Hinata.

—Pero…

—No digas más, es nuestra noche así que mejor vete haciendo a la idea de ver a Hinata hasta mañana, ahora vete me comienzas a molestar.

El seño de Naruto se profundizó aun más, trató de acercarse a Hinata para darle un beso de despedida sin embargo los brazos de Sakura se mantenían firmes impidiéndoselo, se resignó y no dijo nada simplemente asintió y se dio media vuelta pensando algo molesto que esa sería la primera noche que pasaría solo en su casa. La primera noche sin Hinata, sin sus hijos, sin su familia.

Mientras tanto ya dentro de la residencia Uchiha, Sakura contuvo la respiración sintiéndose demasiado aturdida ante las lágrimas desconsoladas de Hinata.

—Y-yo… yo lo lamento Sakura-san, por involucrarte en esto, es… es solo que yo…

—Primero respira y trata de calmarte. —Dijo tomando nuevamente de la mano a su amiga —será mejor que vayamos a una habitación sería un desastre si Boruto y Himawari te vieran en este estado.

—Bien, ahora sí, dime que es lo que pasó — pidió una vez que se aseguró que estaban a salvo de curiosos.

—Es algo sin importancia— atinó a decir entre sollozos después de varios minutos de silencio —Naruto-kun olvidó que hoy es nuestro aniversario.

—Ese idiota… ya imaginaba que era algo así.

—Realmente no es algo importante. Soy la esposa del Hokage, mi deber es apoyarlo y… no quiero ser una molestia, por eso he venido aquí, yo solo necesitaba calmarme un poco, pero ya estoy bien, en verdad no es para tanto.

—Si piensas es así, porque aun sigues llorando—acusó Sakura señalando las lagrimas que en ningún momento se habían detenido. —es algo significativo, es la fecha que hicieron el compromiso más importante como pareja.

—No, solo estoy exagerando— hipó Hinata tratando inútilmente de detener las lagrimas— he estado algo sensible y no quería que Naruto-kun me viera así.

—Como Hokage no puedo quejarme, ha hecho un buen trabajo, incluso desde antes ha sido el héroe de Konoha. Pero como esposo y padre últimamente…

—Sakura-san—la interrumpió— no deberías de decir eso cuando Naruto-kun se esfuerza tanto. Además ya me encuentro bien, creo que solo necesitaba llorar un poco, lamento haberte metido en esto.

—No hay problema, además lo has hecho por mí.

Ambas sonrieron con la complicidad que les había dado los años, recordando aquellos momentos donde la soledad venció a la pelirosa y se había refugiado en el hogar Uzumaki donde había llorado en el hombro comprensivo de Hinata, lejos de las habladurías que ocasionó su embarazo del Uchiha, antes solo compañeras ahora amigas íntimas que compartían un lazo.

—Es la primera vez que le he mentido a Naruto-kun— dijo un poco avergonzada — necesito disculparme.

— ¿Tú tienes que disculparte?—preguntó incrédula, pensando en que Hinata realmente necesitaba que la orientaran un poco y en que tal vez ella…

—Mejor es que vuelva a casa, Naruto-kun estaba demasiado molesto por mi salida.

— ¡Claro que no! —gritó repentinamente emocionada, con una idea clara en su mente —Ahora que estas libre, nosotras seremos las que celebraremos. Llamaré a las chicas y ya verás cómo nos divertiremos.

Sin embargo el momento de repentina alegría fue interrumpido por el estruendo de una puerta, ambas mujeres se vieron sabiendo lo que significaba, Boruto.

— ¡Maldito viejo!—gruñó dando un golpe contra la pared provocando que su amiga y compañera de equipo se sobresaltara, no así la pequeña Himawari que estaba acostumbrada al carácter Uzumaki de su hermano —solo sabe hacer sufrir a mamá.

—Deberías calmarte, hermano— dijo Himawari con preocupación.

—Lo golpearé tanto que no podrá moverse en una semana— continuó ignorando a su hermana y su mejor amiga— no puedo creer que lo olvidara. Mamá estaba muy emocionada.

—Si no te calmas, tu mamá podría escucharte y eso solo la hará sentir aun más triste. — dijo Sadara con cierta exasperación, no le gustaba ser ignorada.

Eso lo detuvo de inmediato, no quería causarle más preocupaciones, ya tenía suficiente con las de su padre. Vio la habitación, la mirada de reprimenda de la pelinegra y la angustiada de su pequeña hermana. Cerró los puños con frustración.

—Maldito viejo, es un idiota.

— ¡Boruto!— gritó Sarada, admiraba demasiado al séptimo Hokage como para permitir que lo insultaran en su presencia— ¡Es el Hokage!

—Pero también es mi padre— contestó frunciendo el seño— tengo todo el derecho…

—Bueno… tal vez un poco— dijo bajando la mirada a sus pies sin saber muy bien que decir— pero debes comprenderlo, ser Hokage es algo muy difícil y ha estado muy ocupado manteniendo la paz.

Boruto, dirigió la vista a la ventana, viendo las luces de la prospera aldea, recordando lo emocionada que había estado su madre preparando todos los detalles para esa noche, pero también recordó a su padre, siempre ocupado por el bienestar de la aldea, no podía culparlo, pero aun así…

—Tienes razón— aceptó —pero era especial, no me gusta verla llorar y no es la primera vez que él hace algo como esto, también lo hace con Himawari y conmigo— se sonrojó al sentir un poco de reproche en su voz, Sarada y Himawari no pudieron evitar sonreír abiertamente —no, no es que me importe mucho por mi… ya saben… pero pensé que ahora no olvidaría su aniversario como pasó en el ultimo cumpleaños de mamá, ella nunca le reclamó y él solo se disculpó como si hubiera sido algo sin importancia.

Sarada permaneció en silencio pensando en que a ella tampoco le gustaba ver a su mamá llorar, ver como su mirada se entristecía en ocasiones, simplemente saber que su madre sufría por la ausencia de su padre hacía que quisiera golpearlo, de repente comprendió lo que sentía su amigo, pensó por un momento y entonces tomó una decisión.

—Quizás podríamos hacer algo— dijo y pudo sentir la intensa mirada celeste de ambos hermanos sobre ella —ya saben, ayudar al séptimo…

Sarada se concentró en explicarle rápidamente su plan pero sin saltarse ningún detalle y mientras más hablaba y la mirada de Boruto y Himawari brillaba cada vez más, se convencía de que era lo correcto. El trío se pusieron a trabajar en el plan, cuidando que tanto Sakura como Hinata no se dieran cuenta de sus planes. Si todo resultaba como lo tenían planeando Hinata olvidaría el despiste de su esposo y sería el mejor aniversario de la pareja.

—Muchas gracias Himawari— aceptó Hinata recibiendo la taza de té que le ofrecía su hija, y demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para notar como sigilosamente Sarada se deslizaba tras de ella.

—Solo descansa, te sentirás mejor— ordenó Boruto un poco nervioso.

—Te queremos mamá— dijo Himawari compartiendo una mirada de preocupación con su hermano antes de ver como la Uchiha comenzaba a suministrar chakra en la cabeza de Hinata.

—Yo también los quiero— murmuró con la mirada repentinamente ausente — tengo sueño— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Inmediatamente Boruto recostó a su madre en la cama, un tanto preocupado por la extraña reacción.

— ¿Es normal que se durmiera de pronto?— preguntó preocupada Himawari adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano.

— ¡Cla-claro!— afirmó Sarada no muy convencida, la verdad es que las notas de su mamá no mencionaban nada acerca de las reacciones secundarias.

— ¡Hinata!— gritó Sakura entrando repentinamente a la habitación sobresaltando al trío—ya es hora de la reunión "Contemos los secretos vergonzosos de nuestros esposos"

—Está dormida— dijeron al unísono los tres, con la culpabilidad en su rostro.

—Ya veo— murmuró Sakura viendo que los rastros de lagrimas aun eran visibles—será mejor que la dejemos dormir.

— ¿Y qué pasará con la reunión?— preguntó Sarada.

—Supongo que habrá que cambiarla a "Hablemos mal de los hombres" cuando Hinata se despierte podrá unirse. Ino trajo una buena cantidad de alco…— se interrumpió nerviosa viendo la mirada acusatoria de su hija— jugo, trajo mucho jugo. Será mejor que ustedes se vayan a dormir y dejen que los adultos… platiquen.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó a la defensiva —nos divertiremos sanamente y solo será jugo— mintió descaradamente antes de dirigir una mirada al par de hermanos en especial a Boruto— Ustedes deberían de descansar. Hinata y Naruto se aman demasiado para que esto pueda afectar su relación, así que no es necesario que intervengan. Si ustedes se involucran probablemente terminen complicando las cosas.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza demasiado consientes de la culpa que comenzaban a sentir en sus hombros. Antes de salir de la habitación los tres niños dirigieron una última mirada a Hinata que permanecía profundamente dormida dejando una pregunta al aire ¿Habían hecho lo correcto?

Naruto sentía el cuerpo demasiado adolorido, se estaba haciendo viejo, necesitaba tener un buen descanso en su cómoda cama, sintió un escalofrió, no tenía pensado pasar una sola noche en su cama solo, sin Hinata a su lado, sin poder sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo sin…. ¡Maldición! Como extrañaba a su esposa, maldijo a Sakura-chan por meterle ideas absurdas a Hinata ¿Qué era eso de noche de chicas?

— ¿Naruto?

—Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— preguntó Naruto sobresaltándose por la presencia de su amigo a esas horas de la mañana.

—Es un fastidio estar en casa sin Temari, así que vine.

—Ya veo, —dijo recostándose nuevamente sobre el escritorio —tú también eres victima de la noche de chicas ¿eh?

—Si— afirmó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros —pero no es algo que pueda evitar, así que no me quejo, si lo hiciera probablemente terminaría muerto. La pregunta realmente importante es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, la noche de chicas— bufó molesto.

—Creo que comienzo a entender— dijo Shikamaru sintiéndose repentinamente tenso —Naruto, espero que realmente no seas tan idiota —ante la mirada despistada del rubio, sintió un escalofrió —y en verdad espero que tu respuesta a mi pregunta sea un si.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Naruto ¿Recordaste que ayer fue tu aniversario de bodas?

Un terrible silencio llenó la habitación, ambos hombres palideciendo, Shikamaru no necesitaba una respuesta la palidez del rubio lo decía todo y por su parte Naruto no necesitaba que le dijeran lo idiota que era, porque ya lo sabía.

— ¡Maldición eso era!— gritó abriendo rápidamente uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacando una caja adornada con un pequeño listón— ¡Tengo que irme Shikamaru!

— ¡Espera, y el trabajo! No puedes dejarme todo botado e irte— le reclamó sabiendo en el fondo que nada detendría a Naruto.

—Me he pasado toda lo noche adelantando el trabajo, si pasa algo urgente me hablas, ¡No! Mejor tú te encargas de eso. — y dicho eso abandonó la oficina, dejando a un Shikamaru sorprendido.

Nara se que quedó viendo la ventana por donde había marchado el Hokage maldiciéndolo internamente desde que Temari había recibido esa llamada por la noche y lanzado una mirada de muerte había pensado que algo andaba mal, claro esa noche de chicas era seguramente una reunión para apoyar a Hinata.

—Yo cumplí con mi parte, lo libre del trabajo temprano para que fuera a casa— murmuró tratando de convencerse que con eso bastaría, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, su esposa era demasiado problemática y seguramente alguna culpa encontraría o si no se la inventaría y se lo haría pagar, estaba seguro de eso. Admiró con añoranza el cielo y las nubes teñidas por los primeros rayos del sol con solo una pregunta en su mente ¿A quién le echaría él la culpa, para salvar su pellejo?

Naruto Uzumaki era el más grande idiota que había nacido en toda la historia o al menos así era como se sentía, ¿De qué otra forma se explicaba que hubiera olvidado su aniversario? Recordó la mirada triste de su esposa, el reproche de su amiga y esa sensación que algo importante pasaba todo estaba claro, pero él no lo había visto demasiado absorto en su trabajo. Apretó con fuerza la pequeña cajita que sostenía en su mano, necesitaba llegar a casa, disculparse con Hinata y… se detuvo de inmediato preguntándose el paradero de su esposa ¿Ya estaría en casa? ¿Aun estaría con Sakura-chan?

— ¡Maldición que es lo que haré!— gritó sintiéndose frustrado e ignorando por completo las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos que comenzaban con sus actividades del día. — ¡¿Dónde la podré encontrar?!

—Hokage-sama— la alegre voz de una señora mayor lo interrumpió — ¿Busca a su esposa?

—S-si— tartamudeó avergonzado. La mujer sonrió.

—Acaba de pasar por aquí, se fue en esa dirección— señaló feliz de poder ayudar en algo al líder de la aldea —Parecía que también lo estaba buscando por que parecía algo… distraída.

—Muchas gracias— dijo antes de salir corriendo nuevamente en esa dirección. La mujer sonrió aun más imaginando las reacciones de sus amigas cuando les contara que había ayudado al Hokage.

Naruto no tuvo que correr mucho cuando la pequeña figura de su esposa apareció ante sus ojos, aun usaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior con su cabello un poco despeinado y sin señal del broche que usaba la noche anterior, seguramente acababa de salir de la casa de Sakura-chan, se dijo frunciendo el seño más aun al darse cuenta de que la dirección que tomó su mujer era la contraria a su hogar, sus pasos parecían inseguros y su mirada vagaba de un lugar a otro, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago se armó de valor y le llamó.

— ¡Hinata!— gritó pero ella pareció no escucharlo o simplemente lo ignoraba demasiado molesta con él, no, Hinata no era así, jamás haría algo como eso era demasiado buena, corrió aun más necesitaba hablar con ella—Hinata por fin te alcancé— dijo tomando su mano y girándola hacia él, provocando que el aire abandonara sus pulmones al encontrarse con sus ojos.

La perlada mirada de su esposa que siempre había estado rebosante de amor hacia él, ahora mostraba el más puro terror con unas brillantes lágrimas empañando sus ojos, su cuerpo siempre dispuesto a mostrarle el amor que sentía ahora temblaba tratando de alejarse de él. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se oprimía ante la imagen de su amada esposa rechazándolo. ¿Acaso todo estaría perdido?

— ¿Qu-Quien es usted?— murmuró temerosa y el mundo del séptimo Hokage se derrumbó.


End file.
